Casuales encuentros
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: Ella se esforzaba tanto por atraer su atención. Pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el caballero de Piscis parecía tan indiferente como el primer día. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos serán recompensados por un indeseable y conocido espectro, en uno de los encuentros más casuales que ambos pudiesen tener. One-shot MinosxAgasha (Sí, como lo leyeron! xD)


_**Disclaimer: **__Obviamente Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no es de mi autoría, sino de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada. Pero el siguiente fic y sus respectivos diálogos, encuentros, escenarios, etc., claro y desde luego que me pertenecen._

_¡Heeeeey! ¡Qué tal!_

_¿Consternados? Lo sé, yo también. JAMÁS en la historia de la humanidad (ok, eso es muy exagerado ._.), se ha leído al Juez de la Primera Prisión y a la chica de Rodorio juntos._

_Pero antes de que mueran por una severa epistaxis o por un derrame, les aconsejo leer. Quién sabe, igual y terminan embelesados igual que yo._

_Cabe aclarar que este one-shot trascurre en la misma línea argumentativa de la historia de **"Por unos tragos"**, donde espectros y caballeros han sido revividos tras una reconciliación entre Alone (el nuevo señor hades) y Athena. Para que no les extrañe xD Agasha ya no es una niña por supuesto, ahora tiene 16 añines._

_Culpo a __**Maler Katastrophal**__ por mencionar el MinosxAgasha en su perfil. ¡De no ser por ti yo aún sería "normal"! Jajaja, ok no… Sin más preámbulos, lean y no olviden enviarme sus insultos vía review xDD_

_Enjoy… Oh, yeah!_

_**Casuales encuentros**_

"_La casualidad nos da casi siempre lo que nunca se nos hubiere ocurrido pedir"._

_Alphonse de Lamartine __(1790-1869) Historiador, político y poeta francés._

Salió de casa, tarareando una canción; como era común.

Atravesó el pueblo con su andar ligero, ondeando alegremente la falda del vestido azul que su abuela recién le había hecho. Más de uno de los muchachos que tuvieron la suerte de encontrarla, no pudieron evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia esa figura ataviada por curvas y el candor que una adolescente posee a los dieciséis años.

Y ella, fingió no mirarlos. Tampoco se inmutó por los ojos que fueron demasiado indiscretos, o las sonrisas atrevidas e incluso pérfidas.

Pero agradeció infinitamente vislumbrar la puerta que anunciaba el final de la aldea. Salió con un paso más presuroso, adentrándose hacia el resto del camino desierto, invadido solamente de árboles a la derecha y crispados riscos a la izquierda.

Al reconocer que había avanzado ya la distancia indicada, dobló hacia el caminito apenas perceptible que el bosque a su costado se tragaba. Sin miedo ante la oscuridad que de pronto la invadió, avanzó entre el húmedo paisaje. Sabiéndose el trayecto de memoria, continuó su recorrido; girando una vez más, avanzó entre troncos caídos, con sus ramas jalándole el vestido. El caminó comenzó a descender, aumentando a su vez el cuidado en cada paso.

Escuchó el tintineó característico de la corriente abajo; estaba acercándose. Apretando la canasta en su brazo, decidió apresurarse, pese a los riesgos que ello implicaba. Ese día le ordenaron regresar temprano a casa, mandato dado por su padre a quien nunca se atrevería a desobedecer, ni siquiera por su jornada diaria, recolectando las florecillas silvestres que estaban esperándola.

Una rama se quebró bajo la pisada fuerte y concisa, presión ejercida por un pie que no había sido el suyo. Se giró, rápidamente; apenas tuvo el tiempo para esquivar los largos brazos que intentaron apresarla. El sujeto sonrió pese a su fallo.

—Qué rápida eres, Agasha…

La aludida frunció el ceño.

—¿Roldán, por qué me seguiste? ¡Vete! —exigió, aumentando la risa del muchacho.

—¿Y dejarte aquí, tan solita? —se acercó más, traspasando la barrera de arbustos debajo de sus pies—. Eso no sería de caballeros… y yo sé que a ti te encantan los _caballeros._

Eso le enfureció. ¿Quién se creía ese tonto para burlarse de sus sentimientos? Levantó la canasta sobre su cabeza, amenazante, dispuesta a ponérsela de sombrero con un buen golpazo. Pero el sujeto insistió.

—Ven, no te enojes… Yo sí te quiero. No soy como ese tonto Albafika que ni siquiera te mira…

—¡Cállate! —trató de no mostrarse afectada—. ¡Tú no sabes nada del Señor Albafika! ¡No lo juzgues as-s…

Sus pasos hacia atrás terminaron atorándola entre los dedos de una zarza seca. Agasha tuvo que dejar a un lado su canastilla y apresurarse a desenredarse las ropas de las ramas que la aferraban más a cada tirón. Se sobresaltó cuando la atraparon finalmente, esta vez, unos brazos de carne y hueso.

—Si te portas bien, no le diré a nadie lo que estamos a punto de hacer…

Le lamió la oreja, lentamente, mientras ella se retorcía para salir de las espinas o sacárselo de encima.

Agasha jamás había tenido en un concepto honorable al hijo mayor del herrero de Rodorio. Pero su inocente mente nunca hubo esperado que sujetos tan despreciables pudiesen fijarse precisamente en ella. De pronto, cuando una mano se pegó a su pierna, buscando entrar por debajo del vestido, su enojo cambió por temor. Otra palma dura y áspera frenó el grito que intentó emitir.

Empujó con sus brazos, pero sus fuerzas eran nada comparadas al ancho cuerpo que la rodeaba más y más. Usó los dientes para quitarse la mano en su boca pero tampoco tuvo los resultados que deseó.

Sólo le quedaba llorar. Esperar un milagro. Esperar a un "rescatador", igual a _aquella vez…_

Los babosos labios prensados en su cuello se detuvieron de repente.

Roldán soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Los tentáculos que tenía por brazos soltaron de una vez a la chica. Luego, con una evidente mueca de terror, salió volando hacia atrás, por alguna fuerza invisible.

Agasha miró anonadada al despreciable chico levitando cerca de las copas de los árboles, con las extremidades medio retorcidas, echando aullidos quedos, más de incierto que de dolor.

—Lamento interrumpirlos pero, están en mi camino…

La muchacha escuchó el sarcasmo y viró su atención al frente, debajo del flotante Roldán. Su boca casi cae al suelo cuando reconoció al sujeto, quien, de un tirón con sus manos, azotó a su víctima contra el suelo.

—Largo…

Los oscuros amatistas fueron una mejor advertencia. Roldán se levantó con torpeza, corriendo cuesta arriba y sin mirar atrás.

Agasha dejó a un lado la carcajada en su pecho por concentrar su mirada en ese tipo de cabello plateado. Era tan alto y fuerte, aún sin su tétrica armadura. Y por supuesto, ¡tan despreciable!

—¡Aah! ¡¿Qué quieres aquí?! —sus intentos por desenredarse fueron más persistentes—. Vienes a causar destrozos otra vez, ¿no es así? ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Ya verás! ¡Iré… iré por el Señor Albafika! —se calló a sí misma, recordando lo ocurrido en esa última batalla—. _Eeeeh_, ¡Iré por el Señor Shion! —cambió de parecer.

Tiró y tiró.

—Maldito vestido… —refunfuñó, jaloneando. Una sombra se tendió sobre ella—. _Kyyyaaa! _¡No te acerques, vete, vete! Ni creas que te tengo miedo…

Una brazada veloz cortó las ramas que la aferraban. En un dos por tres, la muchacha quedó liberada. Pasmada, subió la vista hacia el detestable sujeto. Su sonrisita de lado y la ceja levantada le hicieron enfadar. Pero ese tipo estaba demasiado cerca y ella demasiado expuesta; su única arma, la canasta de mimbre, estaba todavía lejos de su alcance.

Quedaba sólo una opción.

Infló el pecho, lo llenó de aire y… Gritó.

Minos tuvo que taparse las orejas, sintió que sus tímpanos sangraban. Nunca pensó encontrar a alguien que gritara aún peor que _Fyodor de Mandrágora._ Se equivocó.

—¡Cierra la boca, maldita sea!

Agasha lo hizo, solamente por falta de aire. Al llenar sus pulmones nuevamente, se dispuso a retomar su grito. Otras manos, más suaves en cambio, la detuvieron. La chica se alejó dando un par de pasos en reversa, apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo.

—¡Ni creas que me engañas, tonto espectro! Vienes aquí para hacer más de tus maldades… ¡Te envió Hades! ¡O quieres cobrar venganza! Aay, lo sabía… Después de lo que te dije la última vez, vienes a matarme —sus ojos se vieron aterrorizados.

El peliblanco enarcó una ceja, confundido.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, niña? Ni siquiera sé quién eres, porqué querría perder mi tiempo asesinándote —ladeó el rostro, tozudo y desinteresado.

La cara de Agasha no ocultó su nuevo asombro. ¡Ese tipo ni siquiera se acordaba de ella! ¡Qué burla!

Cerró los puños, conteniéndose hasta tomar nuevamente su canasta. Antes de girarse para partir, lo miró directamente y gritó con la mirada verde clavada en él:

—¡IDIOTA!

Continuó su camino, tan ofendida como cualquiera que se siente claramente ignorado y desplazado.

En cambio, el sujeto a sus espaldas recreó su sonrisa.

"_Aaah… Con que _eso_ era…"_

_Vaya recuerdos._

—Ahora entiendo —rio avergonzado—. Oye, ven aquí… —la siguió—. No me culpes, vamos. ¿Cómo iba a saber que eras precisamente esa niña malcriada?

—Cállate ya —no se detuvo; apretó el paso—. Y no me sigas, idiota.

Minos soltó una carcajada.

Qué diablos. ¿Se iba a rebajar como cualquier humano para ir tras esa chiquilla insignificante?

No.

Para eso tenía su cosmos…

Lanzó un hilo, tenue y casi delicado, rodeando el delgadito brazo que iba y venía con cada paso. Su poseedora soltó un respingo cuando tiraron hacia atrás, girándola.

—No te molestes conmigo, niña… —ronroneó cuando la tuvo en su pecho—. La culpa es tuya por dejar que ese pequeño cuerpo creciera y se convirtiera en _esto_.

La chica quedó absorta.

No podía ser… _Otra vez._

Se sacudió entre sus brazos, ordenándole que la soltara de una buena vez. Pero él, tan descarado como siempre sería, la encerró con más fuerza, riendo ante el griterío.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Suéltame ya, tonto!

Unos labios acariciaron suaves por encima los suyos, callándola de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato, pequeña rosa? Apuesto a que no soy tan malo como tú crees…

—¿Cómo podría divertirme con un tipo como tú?... —musitó en seco, pese a sus nervios.

El juez rio quedamente. ¿Quién imaginaría que esa pequeña niña se convertiría en una mujer tan obstinada?

Y justo como le gustaban. Una terca chica a la que le encantaría someter entre sus _hilos._

—Ahora entiendo por qué eres amiga de Piscis… —dijo sin soltarla. La mirada verde se entrecerró ofendida.

—No hables del Señor Albafika…

—¿Por qué? —olisqueó el despecho y quiso hacerlo arder más—. No me digas que a pesar de lo mucho que creciste ese tonto no ha querido hacerlo contigo… Yo te tomaría aquí mismo sin dudarlo.

La cara de la chica enrojeció, por enojo, pudor, ira…

—¡Ca-cállate, pervertido! Para tu información, el señor Albafika no es un depravado como tú.

Minos bufó: —Sí, claro… Me consta —recordó algo—. Pero ahora, "tu señor Albafika" no está aquí, ¿verdad? —le acarició la nuca, olisqueó su cuello—. ¿Quién te salvará ahora, _mi pequeña florecilla?_

El murmullo de esa respiración pudorosa así como la tremulosa piel, le llenaron de complacencia. Su lengua lamió amablemente las clavículas descubiertas. Percibió el frenesí en su entrepierna; admitió, con descaro, que su broma de poseerla podría hacerse realidad.

Un audible sollozó le hizo levantar el rostro.

Su sonrisa burlesca desapareció al contemplar las lágrimas en los inocentes ojos. La muchacha le dedicó una mirada llorona e infantil, digna de un niño de dos años. La boca torcida en un puchero estuvo a punto de sacarle una risotada, pero el gesto afligido fue verdaderamente convincente, enternecedor.

—¡Eres tan cruel! —soltó la chica, moqueando—. ¡Ahora jamás podré casarme! ¡Malvado, tonto, tonto!

Y siguió llorando, tendida y largamente, con verdadero dramatismo.

Minos tuvo que soltarla; primero por el ruido infernal que volvía a repetirse, segundo por la culpa que lo invadió. Casi podía ver a su Señor Alone reprochándole por haber intentado arrebatarle la pureza a una inocente. Y sus compañeros, ¡se reirían por buscar a una "niña" en vez de a una mujer hecha y derecha!

"_¿Y ahora, qué demonios…?"_

—Oye… Ya, no llores…

—¡Qué malvado! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?! ¡Mamaaaaa!

Trató de acercársele, con las manos en alto para reflejar alguna clase de consuelo. Agachó el cuerpo hasta la chica que hipeaba e hipeaba, hincada en la hierba. Una canasta surgió de la nada, azotándole directamente en la cara. Perdiendo todo su equilibrio, el "brioso" juez calló de lado, con estrellas revoloteándole en la cabeza blanca.

Miró a la chillona chica levantarse, totalmente repuesta.

—Eso y más te mereces, feo espectro —acomodó su canasta, con una pose de autosuficiencia, manos en la cintura y mentón alzado—. Espero no volver a verte… ¡Tooooooonto!

Corrió no sin sacarle la lengua antes.

Minos crispó los puños, con los dientes rechinándole. Se puso en pie de un salto, tambaleando aún con la cabeza dando vueltas y vueltas. ¡De qué demonios estaban hechas las canastas en Grecia!

Y pensar que se había tragado el cuento de las lágrimas…

Descendió por el mismo camino. Encontró a la escurridiza figurilla entre unos árboles más abajo. Sí que era rápida, pero, él no era el juez de Grifo por nada. Mirando a su derecha, encontró un atajo.

Agasha, en cambio, estaba totalmente segura de que se había desecho de él.

¡Tonto espectro! No… ¡_Hombre _idiota! Era igual a todos, o peor. Sólo el Señor Albafika era distinguido y sin igual, perfecto y, para su pésima suerte, nada interesado en niñas como ella.

Gruñó, caminando en el sendero al lado del riachuelo. Lo que más detestaba era saber que ese tonto peliblanco había acertado. Ni siquiera el haber regresado por el nuevo pacto entre Athena y Hades y quedar libre de guerras o peligros, habían motivado al Caballero de Piscis a mirar a alguna mujer y elegirla como compañera. Agasha lamentaba tanto el que más de uno de los chicos de la aldea se hubieran fijado ya en ella mientras que él no cambiaba la seriedad en los saludos que a veces le otorgaba.

Detuvo su andar, sosteniéndose las lágrimas para no dejarlas caer.

Ahora sí que quería llorar de verdad…

—Muy lenta —oyó la voz desde atrás. Se movió deprisa para evitar el agarre, dando un mal paso, directo al río.

Se aferró a lo primero que encontró: una mano que jaló consigo.

Un chapoteó bastante audible rompió la quietud del pequeño valle. Afortunadamente, el agua era poco profunda en el lugar donde habían sido recibidos.

Agasha abrió los ojos, los había cerrado para recibir el impacto. Su canasta había caído lejos de su alcance; la miró con frustración alejarse junto a la corriente.

—Maldición… —se escuchó a su lado—. Siempre que vengo a Grecia ocurre algo desastroso.

No supo la verdadera razón pero, la imagen del "temeroso" espectro convertida en ese sujeto que mascullaba maldiciones mientras se sacudía el pelo mojado, le pareció más que divertida. Sin pensárselo, ahuecó sus manos para tirarle agua.

—¡Oye! —se viró, quejumbroso.

—Tú tienes la culpa por venir a hacer tantas fechorías —le arrojó más, con una sonrisita cómplice.

—¡Basta! —pero ella continuó.

Sin más paciencia, el kyoto se lanzó sobre ella. A horcajadas sobre el pequeño cuerpo, una mano sostuvo la cintura mientras otra quitaba los cabellos castaños de la cara.

—Recuerda que aún debes "agradecerme" por salvarte de ese tipo allá arriba… —musitó, nuevamente cerca de sus labios.

Pero esta vez la chica no se movió, ni siquiera echó otro de sus taladrantes gritos. Minos tuvo que mirarla para ver si no era que se había desmayado o algo parecido. Las grandes esmeraldas lo contemplaron con incierto, las tiernas mejillas se mostraron más sonrosadas de lo habitual. Una pequeña mano lo aferró del pecho…

El corazón del espectro se sintió apabullado, por vez primera en largos años.

Inclinó el rostro hacia ese otro, sin insidia o falta de escrúpulos. Sólo por inercia, deseos nobles y desconocidos. Tocó los castos labios con una fuerza más evidente, recibiendo una repuesta inmediata de su parte.

Paró, rápido. Sonrió satisfecho para no reflejar nada más.

—Quizá otro día… —declaró poniéndose de pie.

Agasha tuvo que levantarse por sí misma.

—¡Eey! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —su voz demandante regresó al poco tiempo.

Minos se giró a verla: —Si piensas que voy a ayudarte a cortar florecitas estás equivocada, niña. Tengo asuntos más importantes que tú.

Siguió su camino, recibiendo otro fuerte y sentencioso "¡IDIOTA!" por respuesta.

Riendo, en dirección al motel del pueblo al que deseó ir desde un principio, el juez aceptó el "elogio" sin rencor. Pensó en Piscis, su rival de leyenda…

Si ese tonto caballero osaba en demorarse más, él mismo se aventuraría a descubrir la _fragancia _de esa pequeña flor unos metros atrás.

Algún día. En otro furtivo y casual encuentro.

"_Mucho amor germina en la casualidad; tened siempre dispuesto el anzuelo, y en el sitio que menos lo esperáis encontraréis pesca"._

_Ovidio __(43 AC-17) Poeta latino._

_**~Casuales Encuentros~**_

_Bien, bien, esa última frase del señor Ovidio me gustó bastante. Creo que le va bien a tipos como Minos, Manigoldo o Kardia (así, súper vivarachos y fijados, que van de "flor" en "flor", como abejitas ¬3¬)._

_En lo personal, la primera frase de De Lamartine me pareció mucho más profunda xDD Habrá cosas de las que no podremos jactarnos, son todas aquellas que vienen de parte del destino o la casualidad… En fin, el fic no es para filosofar._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Es una pareja rara, lo sé, lo sé, pero algo en mí me dice que funcionaría. Con tal de molestar a Alba-chan, el juez de Grifo es capaz de todo, ¿o no? ._.UU_

_**Gracias por leer!**__ Lamento si provoqué alguna revoltura de estómago o trauma por la parejita xD __**Por favor, quiero saber qué piensan**__ (a ver si es buena idea seguir escribiendo de estos dos, no sé, ustedes sigan) __**Díganme todo lo que quieran :DD**_

_**Que tengan una gran semana! n.n**_


End file.
